My Own Way
by May a Chance
Summary: Sina Kat, daughter of Hecate, future protector of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She doesn't like the post and wants to choose her own path in magic. She has no choice. What will she do when Hogwarts is attacked by monsters. To be adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! To make up for Amnesiac, this. The story of Prasina Nera Katagalana, a demigod child of Hecate. She has been chosen as the Protector of Hogwarts due to the age she came to Camp Antiquis or Ancient at. She was three.**  
**She is quiet and shunned by those around her, even her step siblings. The other demigods treat her differently. Everyone acts like she's a freak.**  
**Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossed with Harry Potter.**  
**What will happen in this epic clash.**  
**So, when she is eleven, she is sorted.**  
**Enjoy it!**

**Ω-Ω-Ω**  
**Name:**

**My Own Way**

**Ω-Ω-Ω**

**Summary:**  
**Sina Kat, daughter of Hecate, future protector of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She doesn't like the post and wants to choose her own path in magic. She has no choice.**  
**What will she do when Hogwarts is attacked by monsters.**

**Ω-Ω-Ω**

**Reviews:**

**Ω-Ω-Ω**

Chapter One

Starting Not So Good; Suspicions

* * *

"Katagalana, Prasina Nera," the voice called out.

That would be yours truly. Prasina Nera Katagalana. I walked bravely towards the front of the Great Hall, as it was called.

There, the famous Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was waiting for me. I sat on the stool and the hat was lowered into position.

"Hmm," came the voice in my mind. "What have we here. Ah, yes. One of the these children again. Well, good luck, dear Prasina Nera Katagalana. You will do well despite your difficulties."

What the heck did that mean? I had absolutely no idea whatsoever. Are you in my head?

The hat responded with a chuckle. "Yes, dear demigod," at that I almost had a panic attack. This hat knew I was a demigod. "I checked your memories. Don't fear. I will not tell."

"Gryffindor!" The hat could yell like a mad man. I slid from the stool, walking quickly to the cheering table. What the hat had said scared me to the bone. How many of these witches and wizards could know my secret? I wasn't about to find out.

The only reason I was here was because Chiron had requested that he had a child of Hecate (Mom) at Hogwarts to help protect the students. The current resident demigod, Minerva McGonagall was planning to retire soon. And by soon, I mean was-supposed-to-retire-ten-years-ago sorta soon. So, naturally, Chiron wanted her to teach the next 'Chosen One' as much as possible before that. I was to spend most of my life here. As a teacher. Yay.

I zoned out the rest of the sorting. I noticed that the eldest Potter child was in Gryffindor, just like me. The second was also in my house. They would be one I would have to keep an eye on.

Of course I had my sword (wand format), my knife (charm bracelet format), my shield in the from of bands wrapped around my biceps, my bow (necklace format) and my arrows (necklace format) here. My sword was in the shape of my wand. The wand was made from cedar wood, with a core of dragon scales.

My charm bracelet had many weapons and whatnot up it's clasps. The first became my wickedly edged knife. Second was my good luck charm. Third, a magic charm. Next was the symbol of hecate. A camp bead, simply reading "CHB" (each of the two halves of camp had it's own name) with a name beneath it. Since it was my bead, it was my name. Thank goodness, the shortened version. Sina. Just Sina. No middle name or ridiculously long last name. The bracelet had space for several more charms, but I would add them as they came at me.

The youngest Potter child landed in Gryffindor too. Lily Luna Potter. Why did she get a pretty, short name. I guess her parents were actually sane. My dad who named me ended up in a mental hospital, and I ended up as a year-rounder at Camp. When I was three.

I'm pretty much the Jason Grace of our side of the River. After the giant was two years ago, the Camps became next door neighbours, each one taking one side of the Creek through the forest. We had to expand the property big time.

Chiron, the supposed strawberry farm owner, had bought another farm right next door that was almost as big. So the forest remained and the demigods split apart, leading separate lives, and only meeting up for War Games and Capture the Flag. The traditional sports of each camp respectively.

Lily sat down next to me and across from her two brothers whom I had sat near. As the sorting continued, twenty new students went to each house. Ten girls, ten boys. There were eighty students per grade.

"Hi," Lily's voice was soft and slightly shy sounding. "I'm Lily Potter. You?"

I grin at her. "Prasina Katagalana. Pleased to make your acquaintance," I murmured back to her.

We remained quiet for a little while as the rest of the students were sorted. McGonogall said her speech as s he had every time I had visited in the shadows to work on training in my magic a bit.

"Welcome!" she announced in her slightly frail voice. "Welcome, witches and wizards from both near and far! This year, I hope that all you new students-" at that point she glanced at me and Lily "-will try extra hard and do extremely well. That also goes for all returning students."

The aging woman paused for a breath. "I hope that you all will learn what must be learned, do what must be done, and most of all, protect the honour of our school. Now, let the feast begin!"

That was when the banquet appeared before us. There were piles of food. Roasts, potatoes (the best part), more potatoes, roasted vegetables. Everything one could possible eat. Like to eat, that is.

Lily was chatting away with her brothers, whilst I ate in silence as I normally did. I didn't have many people to talk to anytime.

My cabin-mates treated me like I'm different or special or something. Even Lou Ellen. Even though she was the oldest and had been at Camp Antiquis (the joint camp) the longest, she was still treating me specially.

Extra magical training. Extra combat training. Extra this, that and the other thing training. Normally they didn't speak to me, like it was beneath them or something. I hated it beyond anything you can imagine.

I wasn't all that hungry and didn't eat much. My strawberry blond hair kept dangling down my face and tickling my nose.

Lily smiled a charming smile at me. "Aren't ya going to say anything?" I shrugged quietly. Lily was nice and all, but I missed having time alone.

"Probably not much. I'm not used to someone wanting to talk to me."

"Why's that, Prasina?" Great. It was 'make the weirdo talk' night. James Potter had joined in, soon to be followed by the middle child, Albus. I ducked my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Back home, I don't spend time with many people."

"Then now is a good time to start talking more." That came from Albus.

"Yeah," Lily agreed with her older brothers.

They probably didn't mean to, but I was starting to feel edgier and slightly intimidated. Normally, when people did this, they were trying to make me feel bad. Three on one was never how I liked it. Of course, they weren't trying to get me to talk, but that was always how it ended up. I shrugged silently.

"Maybe." They didn't bother me for the rest of the meal, but I had a feeling my luck wouldn't last. They would be back to making me talk.

By the time the meal was over, I had only spoken thirty words, which, even for me, was a new personal low.

McGonagall introduced the staff. DADA teacher, Jonah Harks, along with Appirition. (Slytherin)

Divination teacher, Lavender Brown. (Gryffindor)

For potions was Professor Emma Nolice who also would teach alchemy. (Ravenclaw)

History was the same as it had been for five hundred years. Binns, one of the native ghosts to the castle.

Herbology, Neville Longbottom. He was the Head of the Lion House. Gryffindor. (Gryffinfor)

Transfiguration was taught by Dustin Black as well as Ghoul Studdies. He was the Head for Slytherin. (Slytherin)

Charms was by my tutor Rose Bush. (Hufflepuff)

Ancient Runes- may favourite subject by far -was taught by a demigod who had graduated from Hogwarts only a couple of years ago. Brooke Wyse. A child of Athena, of course. I was to learn Astronomy from Brook Wyse as well. She was one of my tutors. Naturally, Brook was a Head of House of the Eagles, as Ravenclaws' were often referred to as. (Ravenclaw)

Care of Magical Creatures was still taught by Rubeus Hagrid. Muggle Studies was going to be a breeze with a Roman Demigod named Reyna teaching it. No last name. Everyone knew that rule. Reyna had no last name. (Gryffindor)

Flying was- naturally -a child of Jupiter. One by the name of Ariel Nimbus. She was also the Hufflupuff Head of House. (Hufflepuff)

Art, Muggle Art, Music, and Magical Theory were all taught by Solstice Solace. If that didn't scream "Child of Apollo", I didn't know what did. (Slytherin)

I was in for an easy year. All of the demigod Professors (7/13) were demigods who had been tutoring me for years. I had tutoring in all subjects, along with many combat skills. Unarmed, bow, sword, knife, javelin, spear. You name, I've had it. I can't believe how easy this year is going to be.

Except for maybe Divination. Lavender Brown will probably hate me. I only trust Divination from a proven Oracle like Rachel Dare. Plus, I'm really not at all girly. I'm cunning in battle, clever with strategy, loyal to friends, and brave in a fight. Not quite the type to predict the future.

* * *

That night, we were assigned dormitories.

I was with Lily and three other girls I didn't know.

Hope Meyer was a petite girl a few months younger than me, with short, stylish golden hair and bright, mischievous green eyes. She wasn't a known demigod, but I could've sworn that she would be the perfect child of Hermes.

Alexa Morgan was tall with a thick ponytail of chocolate coloured locks. Her eyes were a bright sea green. Intense and scary. Her skin was the colour of coco. She was from Greece, but not a demigod. She had both parents.

At medium height, Tenebris Everdark had short and stylish black hair so dark it looked almost blue in certain lights. Her eyes were such a dark brown that it appeared to be black, and you couldn't tell where the pupils were. I could've sworn she was a child of Hades. The spitting image of Nico di Angelo. Right down to her pale as the dead complexion.

I was also here to keep an eye out for any new demigods, like the rest of my brethren at Hogwarts. There were about twenty of us that we knew of. Probably plenty more undiscovered. Being a demigod doesn't automatically grant you magic, though from certain immortals it does.

Hecate's children all posses magic in all forms, though my brethren may not choose to learn some forms.

Hades' children have control over the dead.

Poseidon's control earthquakes and water.

Zeus's 'brats' control the air and lightning. Each demigod child has certain powers depending on who their godly parent is. End of story. I had extreme magical abilities.

Anyways, back to the story. I would keep a special eye on Tenebris. If she really was a child of Hades, then I would find out. We all prepared for bed.

Each bed was twin sized, with curtains around it to offer the students privacy. After changing into my night gown that was covered in Greek astronomical symbols on a navy blue backdrop.

Tenebris was in a pitch black gown that was a dark and plain as the night. Hope was in a cheerful light green, and Alexa in dark purple. Lily was in a light orange colour with blue vines sewn on.

I could tell that Lily, Hope and Alexa were exhausted, but Tenebris seemed more awake than she had been all night.

As much as I was slightly tired from a long day of travel and Hogwarts, I decided to stay awake to see if I could get any info on Tenebris. Once my exhausted room-mates were out cold, I started speaking softly to Tenebris.

"Hi. I'm Sina Katagalana. What's your name?"

"Brisha Everdark." So she went by the name of Brisha. Both of us shortened our names.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it."

"Yeah."

I nodded in agreement. "The stars are so bright tonight. It's easy to see the stars." Brisha just shrugged.

"Yeah. Whatever." She clearly wasn't at all chatty. Not social. She seemed so much like a child of Hades, it was ridiculous.

"So, what's your favourite colour?"

"Anything dark."

"I like periwinkle."

"Cool." She pretty much shut down after that point. Just stared into the ever darkening skies till I left her.

When I woke up, she was sitting in a corner scowling at a text book. She acted almost like she couldn't read it. Maybe she was dyslexic. After about five minutes I heard her grumble something about giving up.

She promptly left the book on the window seat and walked back to her bed, grabbing what appeared to be an iPad with a black keyboard.

She pulled it out, and it glowed with a soft white light. She attached the keyboard and began to type. Her voice was a low murmur. Clearly she thought that no one else was awake.

"Melinoe, I'm scared. Classes start today, and I have no idea what to do. Even worse, a girl named Prasina is constantly trying to get me to talk more. No one ever does that for me, and it's frightening. I don't understand it. Please, help me through this."

Melinoe: the Ancient Greek goddess of ghost and spirits. A daughter of Hades. That was a dead give away. She had to be descended from either Hades of Melinoe.

I decided to let it rest for a while, to try a more subtle approach with her.

I heard Hope mumble something and roll over. Brisha snapped the iPad closed, quietly returning it to her bedside table, and then walking swiftly and silently over to the window bench where she had sat earlier.

Alexa groaned and woke up, while Hope mumbled something again. I sat up, deciding that now would be a good time to make my consciousness known to Brisha. Brisha whirled to face me.

"Oh great. You're awake." Her voice was a grumble, though she was wide awake. Lily, who had still been fast asleep chose that moment to wake up.

"Morning."

We all gave audible 'morning's' to her. She smiled brightly, then pulled open her trunk and began to pull out a set of Hogwarts robes.

The rest of us followed her example. The fancy robes weren't quite comfortable, but they also weren't going to kill you like a straightjacket might.

We walked down to breakfast at 7:00 where Brook Wyse was handing out schedules.

When Brook handed me mine, she smiled and said, "I expect only the best from you, Sina. Don't expect much extra help from me." I responded in a demigod fashion.

" 'Course not, Br- I mean Professor Wyse." She nodded at me.

"Good." My room-mates looked at me strangely after that.

"What was that about, Prasina?" Asked Hope.

I shrugged. "Professor Wyse is one of my old tutors." Alexa shrugged, followed by Hope.

Brisha laughed softly. A dark sound.

"Yeah right. You started to call her 'Brook' which is her first name, implying that you had a much closer relationship than just tutors." She glared at me expectantly. Great. Day number one and a almost positive demigod is suspicious of me.

"Okay. Fine. She's a good friends of my older sister, Lou Ellen. She graduates from Salem next year. Brook just graduated two years ago. They met a the summer camp slash boarding school we attended for muggle purposes." I stopped while they stared at me disbelievingly, I added the following: "But she did actually tutor me."

True. Ish. Yes, that's mostly true, only Lou Ellen doesn't graduate for two years. It is just more believable if they're closer in age.

Hope shrugged. "Whatever, gal. Say whatcha want."

"Oh come one, guys. She says so, so why can't you just believe her." That was Lily, defending me from our room-mates.

Alexa shrugged. The rest of our meal continued in silence.

Except for Hope and Alexa. They were chatting away about the wizard sport Quidditch. The latest Nimbus model, the latest hot-shot Seeker. All that stuff. Boring, boring, boring. I ate in silence, as usual.

Did I mention I always eat in silence? I think so. Lily was also quiet, while Brisha was scarily quiet.

The tension between Brisha and me was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I finished quickly and had a good look at my schedule.

* * *

**Monday:**  
**7:00-Breakfast**  
**7:45-Free Time**  
**8:15-Potions**  
**9:15-Charms**  
**10:30-Transfiguration**  
**11:00-Herbology**  
**12:15-Lunch**  
**12:45-Free Block**  
**1:15-Divination**  
**2:30-Care of Magical Creatures**  
**3:45-Flying**  
**5:00-Free Time**  
**6:15-Dinner**  
**8:00-Curfew**

**Tuesday:**  
**7:00-Breakfast**  
**7:45-Free Time**  
**8:15-Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
**9:15-History**  
**10:30-Ancient Runes**  
**11:00-Ancient Runes**  
**12:15-Lunch**  
**12:45-Free Block**  
**1:15-Muggle Studies**  
**2:30-Charms**  
**3:45-Flying**  
**5:00-Free Time**  
**6:15-Dinner**  
**8:00-Curfew**

**Wednesday:**  
**7:00-Breakfast**  
**7:45-Free Time**  
**8:15-Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
**9:15-Potions**  
**10:30-Divination**  
**11:00-History**  
**12:15-Lunch**  
**12:45-Free Block**  
**1:15-Transfiguration**  
**2:30-Herbology**  
**3:45-Flying**  
**5:00-Free Time**  
**6:15-Dinner**  
**8:00-Curfew**

**Thursday:**  
**7:00-Breakfast**  
**7:45-Free Time**  
**8:15-Charms**  
**9:15-Care of Magical Creatures**  
**10:30-Potions**  
**11:00-Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
**12:15-Lunch**  
**12:45-Free Block**  
**1:15-Ancient Runes**  
**2:30-Ancient Runes**  
**3:45-Flying**  
**5:00-Free Time**  
**6:15-Dinner**  
**8:00-Curfew**

**Friday:**  
**7:00-Breakfast**  
**7:45-Free Time**  
**8:15-Divination**  
**9:15-Transfiguration**  
**10:30-Herbology**  
**11:00-Muggle Studies**  
**12:15-Lunch**  
**12:45-Free Block**  
**1:15-Charms**  
**2:30-Potions**  
**3:45-Flying**  
**5:00-Free Time**  
**6:15-Dinner**  
**8:00-Curfew**

* * *

Not a half bad schedule. I would be enjoying this year, and, hopefully, passing all the exams with ease. I didn't want to jinx myself, but with all my previous tutoring taking the place of things like math, spelling, regular mortal/muggle stuff, I was well prepared for the year.

Lily and I exchanged schedules. We had the exact same ones. With further investigation, I realized that our dorm all had the same schedule.

We must have been pared up with one of the boys dorms too, and we would have ten students from a different house in our classes at all times.

I hoped we'd have most classes with the witty Eagles. Preferably not with the Snakes, and I might survive a class with the Badgers.

I finished breakfast at 7:30, before walking towards my potions class with Professor Emma Nolice.

Lou Ellen had taught me potions and alchemy two years ago. Chances are I could create a better potion than that of the second years. I planned on exceeding expectations.

"Good morning! Today we will be going over the basics of potions. Can anyone tell me what potions are used for?"

My hand shot up. As did Lily's. A Slytherin boy I recognized as Vincent Malister raised his hand.

Professor Nolice pointed her wand at me.

"Professor, their is no specific purpose for potions in general. The Draught of Living Death is a potion that sends the user to sleep indefinitely, while potions like Calming Draught are used to calm a person under pressure. It is a trick question."

She nodded happily. "Well done, Miss..."

"Katagalana, Professor."

"Miss Katagalana. Two points to Gryffindor."

Lily flashed me a slightly suspicious smile.

Brisha gave me a slight grin.

Alexa and Hope both smiled suspiciously towards me.

The Slytherins scowled at me.

Professor Nolice continued. "Mr. Malister, what were you going to say?" He shifted slightly nervously.

"Anything a potion is used for?" He said this like a question.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer, Professor." "Well, then, incorrect. Anyone else?"

Lily waved her hand frantically. Finally she burst out "a potion can be used for almost anything, Professor."

"Two points from Gryffindor, Potter." The rest of the class continued that way. I had my hand up first, earned two points, while Vincent Malister gave a stupid answer, Lily would call out the answer, and lose anywhere between two and five points.

At the end, Professor Nolice assigned everyone a page long essay on the use of a particular potion of your choice.

* * *

Next up was Charms with Professor Rose Bush. A magical daughter of Aphrodite, she had been placed in Hufflepuff.

"Morning. Today we will do Wingardium Leviosa. Like so. Wingardium Leviosa." Her wand was pointed at a downy feather in front of her. It rose up as her wand rose up. "Now try. No points will be awarded for the first to finish, it is not a race."

Everyone split into pares to begin working. I went with Brisha. She had sought me out, figuring no one else would go with her.

Alexa and Hope were together.

Lily went with a Gryffindor boy.

We took turns trying, and Brisha and I both quickly had our feathers flying. Professor Bush watched us and clapped.

"Well done, you two. Now you can help others with pronunciation and such."

We quickly nodded and began correcting peoples wand movement and pronunciation.

The Ravenclaws caught on quick, while some Gryffindors were slower.

Lily got going soon enough, but my other room-mates were having trouble. By the end, they still didn't have it and all the Eagles did.

* * *

Next up was Transfiguration. We learned basic wand movements (Ugh) and some simpler spells.

I had my book out. That simple twist was similar to that I would use when disarming an opponent.

The move that Perseus Jackson had learned on the first try. Yeah. The move. The one that almost got Annabeth Chase killed during the Second Giant War.

Anyways, it was easy for me. The Hufflepuff girl I worked with, Alla Sokoloff, was Russian with curly caramel coloured hair. Her eyes were hazel.

She was a troublemaker. Sparkling eyes gave that away easily.

She was much better at the movement than I was and earned her house five points with ease. She helped me by showing the flicking wrist that was needed for perfection.

* * *

Herbology was talking about safety around dangerous plants. Nothing all that interesting.

"Today we will be learning about safety measure in the greenhouse. First. Always have your dragon hide gloves on. They may not look pretty, but can save your life."

All the students nodded with fake seriousness. Neville talked a bit about how plants could save lives, and be excellent guards, but I don't think anyone believed him until he told us about the Devil's Snare.

Rope like, it was a magical plant that would kill anything that came into it's clutches. It was rare, but deadly.

This made me smile like a maniac. I loved dangerous stuff. Only I would grin about something like that. At lunch I spoke with some of the other first years.

Rima Borealis was a small girl with blue eyes and titanium blond hair. Quiet, very, very quiet.

Marcus Grant was tall and handsome, with ashy black hair and eyes of a similar colour. Pale complexion. Smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, yet still a Gryffindor. He was muggle-born, but was nicer than a lot of other people were.

Kayla Horn was of African descent with jet black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was as dark as coco beans. She was nosy and very, very social. I didn't hang out long.

Cato Patil was a Indian boy with windblown black hair and sad, dark eyes. His skin was caramel. He was quite mean to me and everyone else he spoke with.

That was four out of the twenty people in my House and year I had met. Eleven more to go.

After eating, I had some free time, but spent it heading to Gryffindor where we were met by Marcus' dorm.

Cato Patil.

William Walsh.

Lin Bao Ma.

Heinrich Porsche.

We had this class with Ravenclaw. No one saw anything, except for Professor Brown.

She predicted three deaths in the class. No one believed her.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was amazing.

Hagrid had these beautiful Pegasai swoop down, after saying that they were dangerous, to which I though 'No duh!' But I knew one Pegasus from Camp, a particular Pegasus I recognized to be Sassafras Surprise, a bay with a twenty foot wingspan.

Five people were able to ride.

I got Sassy.

She shook out her long mane before beginning to canter towards the open lake where her wings snapped open and she flew high above the meadow where she had landed.

She let out a laughing whinny as the bay let her wings scrape the water. I could see everything.

High above us, the mountains trees were capped by beautiful white snow.

The fifteen students not flying were watching us in awe.

The lake was smooth and as clear as crystal. It was gorgeous. Sassy glided down to the clearing.

People cheered as she landed. Sassy tossed her head in a sassy manner.

She then lowered herself closer to the ground so that I could climb off. Sliding off the silky coat was greeted with a cheer from the students as the other four brave enough to fly slid off.

"Well done, young'uns. Excellent, Sina, Marcus, Lily, Heinrich, Houlia." I ducked my head in embarrassment. I didn't try to be the best, just tried my hardest. It wasn't my fault that I was destined to be a protector exceeding in everything.

I melted back into the crowd. Or tried to. I stuck out sorely, considering that I had the longest hair that was strawberry blond and my eyes were rings of colours, starting with green, changing to dark blue.

Not quite inconspicuous.

Hagrid dismissed us for our next class, Flying.

I was extremely excited about this one.

Ariel had me on a broom as soon as I could run. She told me I would make an excellent Chaser one day. I'm strong and lightly built.

Ariel smiled at us as we came in. She had her long chocolate coloured hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her electric blue eyes were bright and beautiful. I had a feeling this would be a good class.

We did this class with Hufflepuff. They were all slightly edgy.

"All right, Class. Stand to the left side of a broom, raise your right hand above it, then say up."

I followed the instructions. "Up!" It flew to my hand, it's familiar weight resting in my hand.

"No one mount," ordered Ariel softly. "Wait for me to say."

It took twenty minutes for everyone to get their brooms in the air. "Now, Sina, come up here and demonstrate." I did as she asked, mounting quickly and neatly. I rose about five feet of the ground, unfazed by the height that would have made some scream for their mother.

Ariel called up "That's good, Sina. You can come down now." I landed my broom lightly.

The rest of the class, who had dropped their brooms, clapped for me. They started bursting out questions.

"Where did you learn to fly?"

"How do you do that?"

"What's flying like?"

"Why did Professor Nimbus choose you?"

And so forth for like, ten minutes. Question after question after question.

Eventually Ariel stepped in. It made me jumpy and slightly nervous.

"Firstly, call me Ariel. Titles make my skin crawl. Only call me Professor in a formal situation. Secondly, leave the poor girl alone. I can answer the questions. Hope, I taught Sina at the magical boarding school she attends in New York. Invite only. Will, I'll teach you later. To Leon's question, you'll find out soon. I chose her because she knows how to fly."

I smiled her my thanks at my tutor. The rest of the lesson was spent getting everyone else onto their brooms. Some of the Hufflepuff's were amazing on their brooms, while others were pathetic. Same with my house-mates.

At 5:00, we were sent off to our dorms to do homework. I changed into a long sleeved shirt and yoga pants. I began my only homework - a essay on a potion. I chose the potion Veritaserum.

Veritaserum Written by Prasina Katagalana.

Veritaserum, sometimes spelled Veritserum, is an extremely powerful truth serum. Under it's influence, it is impossible to tell a lie. It has an old history, dating back approximately three thousand years. The making of this potion is complicated and can take hours to complete. Under the influence of Veritaserum it is physically impossible to tell a lie. It is unknown, scientifically, how this is possible. Some believe that it interferes with the brain, automatically calming the person and causing their brain to short circuit, making it impossible for them to speak a lie. Others believe that it works somewhat like the Forbidden Curse, Imperio, which places one under another beings control. How this works is also unknown. A final belief is that it inserts the belief that telling a lie is impure. Telling a lie causes the person under the affect of the Veritaserum great discomfort, and it is extremely obvious that they lied, so for simplicity and their own good, they do not lie. Veritaserum is complicated and dangerous.

Veritaserum is an ancient potion. It was created during the days of the four founders. Originally only used by the first dark wizard, Jaybo. He used it in interrogations to determine locations and other things of the type. The light wizards almost always crumpled under the attacks struck from Jaybo. The effects would have been the same had there been a spy for the Dark Lord within the Light Armies. More recently, in the USA, it has been used in Court Hearings, to verify truthfulness of a statement. It is a very old potion.

There are many steps to making Veritaserum. The first is boiling water. Second is dicing Dragon String and then stirring it for two minutes. Following these steps are many others. Ingredients are always rare and hard to find for such complicated potions.

Not bad for my first essay of the year. Not to mention my dyslexia made it extremely hard to write in English. I took the simple path. Greek then magically translating it to English. Graecos and Anglicus.

My first two spells. One for translating a book into Ancient Greek, the other for translating anything into English. Both of those spells had already proven helpful at the one school I've been to. Before you ask, yes, I had a tutor for regular stuff, too. Unfortunately, Lily saw me perform the spell.

"What was that?" She asked. I was immediately on guard. "It, it's just a spell that translated my homework into English. I'm dyslexic and originally Greek. It's my first language, and therefore easier for me."

She was most definitely suspicious. I could see it in her guarded gaze. In her tense body language. I had learned to read body language. It was a life saving skill at times.

She shrugged. "Whatever, but I'm watching you." Lily went back to writing out her essay in calligraphic writing with quill and ink.

I sighed softly. If only she knew. I was the one watching her.

Later that evening, once everyone was asleep, I snuck out.

I had to IM Chiron about my possible demigod find. Brisha Everdark was without a doubt, a demigod. I'd even noticed that she was dyslexic and ADHD.

I summoned the rainbow with a complicated spell Chiron had made sure that I knew.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Antiquis." I tossed one of my drachma into the shimmering rainbow.

In the mist, the Centaur appeared.

"Prasina. What are you doing?" I grinned at him.

"IM-ing you. What else?" I became serious. "I've found a demigod. Either a daughter of Melinoe or Hades. I think the parent is Melinoe. I can't be sure. Her name is Tenebris Everdark. She normally goes by 'Brisha'. Short black hair and dark eyes."

Chiron scratched his chin. "What is your evidence?"

I mentally ran down my list of evidence. "Brisha is both dyslexic and ADHD. She has an iPad that shouldn't work in Hogwarts meaning that it is of a god of goddesses creation. My evidence about her parent. The ghosts flock to her sometimes. The history teacher was scared out of his mind when she walked in. He's a ghost. Overly quiet. Not exactly social. She's got all the giveaways of a child of one of those two."

He nodded. "Very well, Child. Keep an eye on this Brisha. Try to befriend her. And most of all, protect her from monsters." Chiron cut the connection.

I smiled and headed to bed. This was going to be a good year. I could protect Brisha, but somehow I knew she didn't need it.

* * *

**I really hope that you like it. This whole thing started up only a few days ago when I was sketching Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters.**

**The first was a pale skinned girl who became a daughter of Hades. Following her was a spunky daughter of Hecate. Not Prasina Nera Katagalana, but a girl whose name meant 'Magic Heart' in some random language. Then came Prasina.**

**Prasina's name came from the shirt that I drew her in. It had leaves falling down it. On the right side were green leaves, her left side blue water. So her name came from καταγάλανα νερά πράσινα φύλλα which meant katagálana nerá prásina fýlla, which meant blue water, green leaves. I didn't like the sound of it that way, but liked certain aspects.**

**Prasina sounded like a good name. Nera was odd, but fitted in nicely as a middle name. Katagalana was really long, and sounded like the last name any eleven year old would hate. I certainly would.**

**Following her was the daughter of Melinoe you will learn to love. Tenebris Everdark came from Tenebris Ever, meaning Darkness Ever Present in the dead language Latin. Short hair with bangs hanging just above her eyes. Dark eyes and paler skin than that of Luna Lovegood. So pale it's almost white.**

**She is the last character that I've drawn.**

**So, I hope you like the story. A friend of mine proofread it for me, and suggested less dialogue in places, but I want to know what you think. You're the reader. If so much as one person tells me to continue, I will do so.**

**I leave it to you. What do you think of this story. Something to toss out, never to be seen again, or something to continue to the point of completion. I hope for the latter, but what do you want. I swear, if you like this story and tell me, it will continue.**

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**

**Tell me if Sina is a Mary Sue. Give me tips on grammar and all that whatnot.**

**Till next time,**  
**Chance**


	2. Notice

**Sorry Peeps. This is not an update, it is a Notice.**

**This story, along with my other story(s) is being put up for grabs because it is a prompt so that someone else can continue it. I generally can show a good starting and have great ideas for endings, but the middle is just not my thing. I hope that someone else can do that.**

**Review if you wish that person to be you.**

**Till the next story,  
Chance**


End file.
